Various configurations have been conventionally considered for a configuration of a printing apparatus that carries out printing on a printing target object having a three-dimensional shape. For example, the inventor of the present application conducted researches and developments on a three-dimensional printer that moves a printing target object and a printer head to perform printing on a surface of a three-dimensional object while maintaining a relative position relationship of the printing target object and the printer head (see e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-177931).